Hastilude
by Amorett
Summary: Middle Ages AU. The Jaeger Estate is hosting its first tournament since a tragedy 10 years ago. Mikasa, Lord Jaeger's cousin and adopted sister meets Levi, a mysterious new noble who is participating in the tournament. What starts off as a clash of personalities changes into something different - but even Mikasa doesn't quite know what it is. M for language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

Circa. Middle Ages AU

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Hajime Isayama. I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 1

Mikasa stepped lightly down the empty hallway, glancing out of every lancet window to her left. It was barely past dawn, the servants were still asleep, the animals outside still in their slumber. Faintly, she could hear a skylark lost somewhere high above in the pink skies – a sound that only adds to the tranquillity. The girl inhaled deeply, shivered, and pulled her gown tighter around her. Suddenly, she frowned and stopped as she reached a wide balcony area. Spread in front of her eyes was the wide flattened area that would be the tournament grounds in a few days. Newly sanded and with re-erected stands, bright flags hanging limp in the still morning air, the sight nevertheless bought a sense of annoyance to Mikasa.

"Tch"

Turning on her heel, Mikasa stalked back the way she came, making a great deal more noise than before. Why they suddenly decided to hold a tournament at the Jaeger family's estate, she'd never know. It's the first time people of _consequence_ have approached the castle in ten years – and suddenly a whole hoard of them are coming. She scowled: the whole event was nothing but a nuisance, it has made Eren tired and stressed for weeks. If it weren't for Armin's exceptional event planning skills, her adoptive brother may have lost it already. Not only that, the whole thing just bought back fenced off memories from that tim-

_Shit._

Mikasa swore to herself as images began flooding her mind. _Masks, a fire… burning villages…_ Holding her head, she grasped at the walls for support, accidentally catching hold of a tapestry and ripping it down to land with a loud thud.

"Lady Ackerman!"

A voice broke through the waves of nausea. Raising her head, Mikasa spotted Sasha running towards her. Taking the brunette's outstretched hand, Mikasa stood up slowly, taking deep breaths. "I'm fine, Sasha." Giving her friend a faint smile, but not wanting any raised questions, Mikasa eyed the bow and quiver of arrows the castle huntswoman carried. "Going out hunting?" she ventured.

The worry in Sasha's eyes cleared at Mikasa's question. "Yeah," she huffed, heaving the quiver further up her shoulders. "The party of people arriving in two days means the kitchens require a _lot_ more meat to cater for them all. So I thought I'd go snag some more game around the area to help out, y'know." A happy smile spread across her honest features.

"Make sure you don't snag all the game for yourself, Sasha." Mikasa teased, mischief gleaming in her grey eyes.

"..ahem. Haha." Sasha laughed awkwardly and started side-stepping away. "Well, if you're ok now, I'll be off then. See you later, Lady Ackerman."

"Mikasa."

"Oh yes, I forgot. Silly me – Seeya, Mikasa." And with a wave, Sasha disappeared down the corridor, leaving Mikasa behind.

Giving her black hair a smooth, Mikasa made her way down into the courtyard. Glancing around again to make sure no one was around, she took one of the training swords belonging to a squire and proceeded with her morning sword practice. It was essential that no one saw her. Eren wouldn't mind, nor would Armin – but by being _Lady_ Ackerman, _Lord_ Jaeger's cousin and adopted sister, any un_lady_like carry-ons will bring unwelcome whispers from the servants and outsiders, rumouring her indecent conduct to be due to Eren's lack of authority over his estate.

Mikasa did not need people slandering Eren.

_Swip. _The sword drew silver arcs in the air as Mikasa slashed at the straw dummies.

Eren was the last family she had left, it was her duty to protect him. Bits of shredded hay fell to the ground as Mikasa vehemently slashed the figure apart.

When only the stick remained, Mikasa let the sword slip to the ground with a clang. Passing the back of her hand across her face to wipe off any visible sweat, she crouched to the ground and stared at what remained of the straw man. A tight smile passed over her pretty features.

"Mikasa?" A familiar voice sounded behind her. The forest green eyes of her cousin, her adopted brother, the owner of the castle looked at her warmly.

"Good morning, Eren." She stood up and greeted him, tilting her head to one side as she commented; "You're up early today."

"I suppose so." Eren heaved a sigh, running his hand through his brown tousled hair. "It's only two days until the guests arrive, and it's getting pretty hard to sleep thinking about all the things that still need to be done." He paused as Mikasa's jaw tightened. "It's fine, Mikasa – it's inevitable that we'd have to host these things someday. Before, we were too young, but now – "

"Oh come on Eren!" Mikasa interrupted Eren with a hiss. "You know why we've never had to do this before." The boy's eyes darkened and he looked away. "No one wanted to come near our supposedly _cursed_ estate for the last ten years. Did they help us after the fire?" Mikasa lowered her voice dangerously, "Not one letter, not one word offering us help. We were _orphans_ Eren. And all the nobles left us to fend for ourselves."

"And we've managed to survive, Mikasa." Eren said quietly. "It's been ten years and our estate is back to what it used to be like."

"No thanks to them!" She was starting to wonder whether her words were reaching Eren at all. "Now that we've rebuilt it, we're supposed to stress away for weeks and then offer everything up for their merrymaking?"

"Mikasa." Eren warned. "We're doing this so we can integrate ourselves back into society. It'll help, you know." Avoiding her gaze, he mumbled "…and perhaps it's time we start looking for a match for you."

Mikasa looked at Eren blankly._ Did I just hear him right?_

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Mikasa…" he sighed. "It's my duty as your brother and your only male relation…"

"Just…stop."

Eren obediently shut his mouth as Mikasa stared at the sanded floor._ I knew it all along, he only saw me as his sister. But even still… _

"Eren? Can we just… not talk about this right now?"

"Ok." He relented, visibly relaxing as they dropped the uncomfortable topic. "I'm going to go check on Armin and see how much father the preparations have come since yesterday. You should go to breakfast soon, Mikasa."

"I'll go as soon as I tidy this place up."

Later, as Mikasa mulled over the events of the morning at the breakfast table, she decided it really didn't matter.

It didn't matter that Eren saw that it was high time she was married off.

It didn't matter that strangers were coming to stay in the castle in less than two days, strangers that could destroy again everything they've worked for.

It didn't matter as long as she was still by Eren's side.

Yes, she will protect Eren.

Even if it means that this upcoming tournament ends up very, very messy.

* * *

First time putting fanfic up on the net - not very sure what direction this story is going to take . it was a kind of spur of the moment thing. If some facts are wrong, please don't kill me ;~;

Reviews, comments all greatly appreciated :D


	2. Chapter 2

Boredom and holidays really work to give more writing time .

The setting based on the middle ages - but there are probably going to be discrepancies. Sigh. I'll try my best.

"~" is change in setting area

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Hajime Isayama - I don't own anything.

Warning - Levi's foul language :L

* * *

Chapter 2

Languidly reading the fancy lettering on the scroll, Levi reclined against a sofa, facing the wide windows which showed the breadth and scope of his castle gardens. The scroll arrived two weeks ago, but his servant had only found it today - under the pile of messages that had accumulated from his month long absence. The said servant was now standing in the corner of the room, trembling. The master was known for his dedication to organisation and cleanliness – such a blunder could cost him his place, however, Levi was not in the mood for punishments.

With an irate wave of Levi's hand, the servant quickly backed out of the room, closing the doors behind him before letting out a relieved sigh. Levi let the scroll drop to the ground and covered his eyes with a tired palm. He did not need this right now. He'd been summoned to the King's castle for a month, attending hunting parties and – he made a disgusted face – _dances_ where painted noble ladies stepped all over his feet. After looking forward to homecoming, peace, quiet and _clean_ environments for three weeks, this scroll inviting him to a tournament that would take place in _two days_ was a sad and cruel joke.

_Fuck. If only it were just a shitty joke._ The dark haired man groaned to himself. _But no, Smith personally wrote that my fucking presence is expected. Who the hell are the Jaegers anyway?_ He frowned. It wasn't surprising he didn't know all the pigs of the aristocracy as Levi wasn't raised a noble. He inherited his estate from a far-off relative a few years ago when Lord Erwin Smith caught him and recognised his appearance. Before that, he was just a street rat who'd made his living through stealing and fighting – there was even a bounty on his head at one point, but of course all that was wiped clean once he became a lord.

Now, after having fought for the King to quell the rebellion three years ago, he'd all but become one of the most influential people in the country. Yet, as Levi started to mentally work out the preparations he needed to do for this tournament, he found himself wishing that he could just disappear back into anonymity.

* * *

Mikasa found herself wandering in the woods behind the Jaeger's estate. _How did I get here?_ Then she shook her head and decided she didn't care. Anything to get away from the chaos that reigned within the castle as the servants worked themselves into a frenzy. It was like the last few hours before an enemy invasion when it was in fact the last few hours to prepare for incoming guests. Breathing the cool forest air and feeling the warm sun on her face, Mikasa felt at peace.

"Mikasa." Someone was whispering her name. She looked around to find no-one. _Hold on, where was the sun's warmth coming from? _The branches overhead had blocked out everything.

"Mikasa. Mikasa Mikasa MIKASA!"

Grey eyes shot open as Sasha's voice penetrated through Mikasa's sleep. Sunlight hit her eyes and forced them shut again. Grimacing, she rasped sleepily, "What's up, Sasha?"

"What's up?!" Her childhood friend was almost shrieking in her face and Mikasa opened a startled eye. It wasn't like Sasha to freak out over anything that wasn't food related. "Did someone mess up the roast?" She enquired. "Oh gosh, please don't tell me they blew up the food stores…"

Sasha stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I don't know why you're asking, but the food stores are intact. In fact," Sasha grabbed Mikasa's arm and yanked her out of bed, "Everything is in place and ready, EXCEPT FOR YOU."

Only now did Mikasa notice Sasha's unusually neat and pressed appearance, new apron and all. Glancing out her bedroom window, Mikasa noticed that the sun had risen way above the hills to the east. "You've got to be kidding me." Mikasa groaned as Sasha dragged her to the wardrobe.

_Out of all the days I could have possibly overslept, I pick the day which allows me to embarrass Eren the most._

* * *

By the time Mikasa rushed down to the main gate the whole household, minus a few servants who were still making last minute adjustments, had already gathered. Squeezing past everyone while simultaneously trying to keep her dress out of the dirt, Mikasa made her way through the throng to where Eren was standing. Her stomach grumbled loudly and she hid a scowl. _It's your own fault for getting up so late and missing breakfast, Mikasa._ She berated herself as she took her place beside Eren.

"Late morning, Mikasa?" Eren teased her lightly, despite the apprehension she could perceive in his green eyes.

"…ha." Mikasa muttered and turned away when suddenly, Eren's right hand grabbed her left. Startled, she looked at him.

"I'm glad you're here, Mikasa." He spoke lowly, "I know you aren't exactly happy about this tournament and all –" Mikasa couldn't hold back a sniff, " – but if this goes well, we won't have to bear the burden of being a so called 'cursed' family again." Dropping his hand, he gave her one of his hesitant smiles.

As Mikasa mulled over Eren's words, the watchman called from his post and announced that the guest party had been spotted.

* * *

Levi urged his black steed to come in step to Erwin Smith's chestnut as a castle wall came into view. "Is that it?" he asked the blonde man shortly, flicking his eyes apathetically over the scenery. Levi certainly hoped it was. After hours on the road in the company of Erwin's over-enthusiastic wife Hange, he was ready to cut something - anything in half. Also, he was sweaty and covered in dust; it wouldn't be surprising if the horse's smell permeated his very pores.

"Tch."

"That should be the Jaegers' estate." Erwin's low voice cut into Levi's thoughts. "I'm not surprised you haven't been near it before – there was a rather unfortunate incident there ten years ago." When Levi raised one eyebrow at this information, Erwin continued; "It's best if you don't mention it in front of our young hosts though. I should think it's still too sensitive a topic, especially since this is the first event held here since then."

"Tch, I'm not interested in finding out the history of shitty brats." Levi retorted, "I just want to get this tournament over and done with." _So I can get my castle and myself back into order._ His brows furrowed deeper. _The hosts better be offering dust-free rooms and an opportunity to get clean as soon as we arrive, _Levi thought darkly as the battlements loomed closer and closer.

_Or they're going to find me one hell of a difficult guest to deal with._

* * *

"Open the gates, our guests have arrived!"

Creaking and groaning, rusty chains extended and let the wooden doors drop. Mikasa peered at the ensuing dust cloud, waiting for figures to appear.

* * *

Levi stared at the dust cloud in disgust. This day just seemed to involve him getting dirtier and dirtier.

Examining the people at the head of the party, Mikasa identified Lord Erwin Smith since he was riding at the very front. The woman close by with the slightly maniacal grin must be his wife, Hange. The others would take some introducing. Smiling what she hoped wasn't too strained of an expression; she nodded politely to the guests. A 'tch' from Erwin's side drew her gaze to meet the impassive blue eyes of a particularly _short_ man.

Said short man noticed her stare and urged his horse forward. He'd had just about enough.

"Oi." Levi looked down at the girl who seemed to be the female in charge.

Mikasa glared back. _Who is this rude shorty?_ She found herself liking him less and less already.

Erwin looked at the scene before him: Levi and the girl from the Jaeger household glaring at each other, and the man with green eyes – obviously young Lord Eren Jaeger himself – looking on with alarm across his face. A ghost of a smirk tugged at Erwin's mouth. Hange leaned in and grinned; "an interesting tournament this is going to be, eh, my lord?"

* * *

I should proofread...later.

Comments, reviews! :D

*huggles*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 already~ whooo. Man I have a lot of spare time lately.

Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows \o/

Disclaimer: Characters by Hajime Isayama, I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oho." Levi knew that look. It was the look of someone ready to throw barbs about his height. _Happens every time – before they end up with my sword against their neck._

The girl in front of him was about to open her mouth.

"Hold it." Levi drawled, causing Mikasa to close her mouth with a snap. "Lady Jaeger, I presume?" Ignoring the indignation that flashed across her features, he cut in as she opened her mouth again; "We – your guests," he flicked his head in Erwin's direction, "Are all filthy from the day's ride. Wouldn't it be courteous of you to lead us to the rooms so everyone can..." he shrugged, "freshen up?"

Mikasa gritted her teeth. "Are you done?" she hissed.

The black-haired man said nothing, just kept looking at her with that same bored expression.

"For one," she said quietly, "I am _not_ Lady Jaeger. My last name is Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman." She paused, "Secondly, I was about to offer our hospitality before you kept _cutting in_. And thirdly," something snapped in her mind as she got angrier and angrier, "wouldn't it be more _courteous_ if you introduce yourself first before firing into assumptions, _my lord_?"

"Oh she's a pretty one." Hange chuckled to Erwin, who held back a smile of his own as they watched the tense scene. "Pretty _feisty_. I wonder if our dear Levi will hold his own against her." Peering at her husband's face, she asked, "Are you going to do anything to help this deliciously petty argument, my lord?"

"Seems that they're doing fine on their own, Hange." Erwin let a smirk escape, "And like you, I'm curious as to how Levi and - _Mikasa_ will deal with it."

"Name's Levi." Mikasa glanced up, surprised. "Don't go on calling me 'lord' or 'sir' or anything like that." The quietness of Levi's voice and the stormy look on his face unnerved the girl. She gave out a sigh, deciding to let things go, just this once.

Because Eren was starting to look positively bewildered.

"Very well." A note of finality rang in the air.

"If that's settled, why don't we all introduce ourselves?" Erwin's voice boomed over the courtyard as he and Hange dismounted at walked over. Levi gave out a 'tch' and did the same.

"Levi you've met already." Erwin gave the shorter man's shoulder a clap. "My name is Erwin Smith, and this is my wife, Hange." Hange shot up to Mikasa's side, startling her. "I've told Erwin already," she grinned, "You _are_ a pretty one, aren't you? Got any suitors on a string yet? If you don't I'm sure we can find some for you." Smirking, she noticed the uncomfortable look on Mikasa's face. "Or maybe that can wait. Anyhow, let's be good friends, eh?"

"Thank you." Mikasa answered, while giving Eren a discreet kick.

"T-thank you, Lord Smith." Eren said, shooting Mikasa a grateful look. "I'm Eren Jaeger, the master of this estate. Mikasa Ackerman is my sister – we hope you enjoy your stay." He bowed. "Mikasa, if you will?"

"Yes, this way." Mikasa inclined her head, indicating that she would show them to their rooms.

* * *

"Geez, Mikasa. That sure was some scene you and that shorty created in the courtyard – Levi, was it?" Sasha crossed her arms as she looked at her friend's prone form on the bed. "Eren looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his sockets." She giggled.

With a groan, Mikasa buried her head in a pillow. "I don't know what got into me…" memories of a few hours ago flashed through her mind, "He just started talking, and I…lost it."

"I never knew you were weak around men, Mikasa." Sasha received a well aimed pillow to the head for that comment.

"Am not!" Mikasa sat straight up. "It was just," she racked her brains, "I was hungry and you know how bad tempered I get when I skip breakfast!"

"Oh." Sasha looked back, serious now. "I know _exactly_ what you mean. Well, I suppose that does justify it." Mikasa thanked the gods that the excuse she chose fit in with Sasha's reasoning.

"Anyhow," Sasha continued, starting to go through her wardrobe, "I suppose we'd better get ourselves ready for the banquet tonight." She paused, "You won't be hungry then, so I don't suppose you'll make a huge ruckus again, eh, Mikasa?"

Mikasa hid a smile at Sasha's words as they got dressed.

* * *

Levi critically examined the room he was given. The bed was neatly made, drapes tied back. Upon flipping back the covers, the bed sheets were also spotless. _Not bad. _Clean rugs partially covered recently washed stone floors and the grate in the fireplace was free of rust.

"Not bad at all." He hummed to himself, then sighed. "If only they managed to dust beneath that vase." Striding to the door, he caught and ushered a bemused servant to go find him a cleaning cloth. As the man scuttled off, Levi caught a glimpse of Eren Jaeger bowing before entering Erwin and Hange's room down the hallway. Nodding at a knight who had just arrived in the castle, Levi furrowed his brows as he pondered on what he just saw.

"What does Erwin want with the brat?" It shouldn't be something too official, since Erwin didn't act like there was anything political behind this trip. But then what?

A timid voice broke through Levi's thoughts: "S-sir, th-the cloth you w-wanted?" The servant had arrived back with cleaning equipment. With a huff of approval, Levi took the cleaning cloth and dismissed the servant. _Whatever it was, _he took one more glance at Erwin's closed doors, _it's none of my business._

* * *

"A word, friends, if I may."

Everyone around the banquet table stopped whatever they were doing and looked expectantly at Erwin. Wedged between Eren and Levi, Mikasa shifted as close to Eren as possible without actually touching him.

"It's not like I'm particularly keen on sitting next to a brat like you, either." Levi had muttered to her, earning him a glare and a swift kick under the table.

"We are able to all gather here today on the kindness of our hosts, Lord Jaeger and his sister, Lady Mikasa." All eyes turned on them at Erwin's words, and Mikasa gave a small smile.

_So she's not as extroverted as she makes out to be._ Levi thought as he took a bored sip from his goblet, wincing a bit at the spicy wine. _What's in this stuff, dragon's blood?_

"Let us make this a week of merriment and enjoyment," the blonde man continued, scanning the faces with seriousness in his blue eyes; "We are here on friendly terms, and the tournament is just for letting loose some steam. Using others for ransom money will not be tolerated." He paused, "It _is_ a martial sport, so physical injury cannot be avoided. All I ask is that bodily harm be reduced to bruising and scrapes – no amputations or permanent bodily harm please."

Everyone in the hall raised their goblets and laughed, yet Erwin didn't sit down. Levi spotted Hange lightly elbowing her husband's side and flick her head in Eren's direction, which earned her a slight nod from Erwin. Once everyone had settled down again from noticing his still standing form, Erwin gave a cough.

"One more important thing to announce." He shot a glance at Eren, who looked down. "Our young Lord Jaeger here came to me this afternoon, and has expressed his desire to find a suitable match for his sister, the lovely Mikasa Ackerman." All heads turned to look at Mikasa, except for Eren, who looked away from Mikasa's shocked expression. Hange also stood and piped up; "All potential suitors must go through _me _first." She smiled, "I'm awfully fond of Mikasa already, so I'll be dr-ea-d-fu-lly picky!" Erwin nodded with a slight smile; "That is all we have to say for now, so friends – enjoy the banquet." Husband and wife sat down amidst more cheers from around the table. Not amongst the merry people were Mikasa and the two men sitting adjacent to her.

_Hoo boy._ Levi leant on one arm, observing the rage and hurt steadily creeping across Mikasa's face, as well as Eren's forced smile as he bantered with others across the table.

_Looks like the Jaeger brat messed up, big time._

* * *

Huehuehuehuehuehue.

Next chapter involves Mikasa's broken heart and alcohol.

Sigh. I can't write long chapters ):


	4. Chapter 4

Using the "~" to split setting changes really didn't work. Didn't notice until I published the last chapter -_- apologies if things got confusing. But it's all fixed now :D

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Hajime Isayama - I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 4

It was very late at night when Levi woke with a start. The banquet was long over – Levi had watched Eren and Mikasa as everyone made their way to bed, the two parting without a single word to each other the whole night. "Why am I fucking my mind over late at night, thinking about the brats' problems?" Levi rasped as he ran his fingers through his black hair. That was when he noticed his mouth was as dry as a pit. "It must've been that bloody roast." He muttered as he pushed his sheets back and wrapped on a robe. _Would I be able to find my way to the kitchen?_ There was no way he was going to go around looking for a well in the middle of the night. His only hope was that they had some water left in the kitchen barrels.

Lit candle in hand, Levi stepped quietly through the deserted hallways, retracing his steps back to the banquet hall. _If I remember correctly, the kitchen was right next to it…_ Turning the corner, he saw a familiar tapestry.

"So I am on the right path." Levi heaved a sigh. It was not on his list of fun things to do at night, traipsing haphazardly through an unfamiliar house.

Suddenly, there was a faint light as he rounded the final turn to the great hall.

"Who the hell is up at this hour?" Levi was incredulous. It was either that or someone stupid had left a candle burning. Pushing gently at the semi-closed doors, Levi was greeted with the sight of no one other than Mikasa Ackerman herself sitting at the head of the table.

_What the hell._

Mikasa raised her head when she felt Levi's presence. Squinting at him, she frowned as if she wasn't quite sure what _he_ was doing there.

"Who…are you." Levi noticed the accent she put on 'are' and the slurring of her words. He also noticed the two almost empty flasks of wine by her hand. A disapproving hiss passed his mouth. He always wondered why people insisted on being pissing drunk when their emotions got the best of them. It really did nothing to show their self-control.

A hiccup from Mikasa turned Levi's attention back on her as she dropped her head onto her arms.

"My head hurts." She moaned like a child, "I—remember now." Mikasa pointed an accusing finger at Levi without lifting her head. "You're that, that _infuriating short bastard_ with the nice black horse."

Levi felt his eyebrows twitch at her insult. "Excuse me, brat?" he replied in monotone.

"You really are…" The woman in front of him rolled her head to look at him with one grey eye. "…_miniature_. You know that?" she giggled and pulled one of the wine bottles closer to her, "Just like – like – like…? Like- like…" Levi sighed.

"Like what?" He was going to regret this question.

"Like- like one of those little, teensy weensy doggies." She giggled again. "Trying to be like a big doggie with a big bite. Aren't you just like that, Shorty?"

Levi's patience was being worn away by the mess of a woman in front of him. "Brat." He inhaled slowly, "I _think_ that – you _might _have had a _little _too much to drink."

"Eren's just like a little doggie as well." Mikasa ignored his comment completely. "Well," She looked Levi up and down, "maybe not as little as you are. But he used to be all cuddly and loyal – to _me._" A sob escaped and Levi looked at her in surprise. Was this really the same woman who had insulted him in the courtyard earlier this morning? Mikasa reached out one arm and grasped the sleeve of his robe.

"Eren saved me, y'know." Mikasa continued, and with a sigh, Levi had no choice but to sit down next to her. "There was a fire here. Very big fire. Very bad fire. Burned everything in its way. Burned down the whole castle, everything – burned away my parents too." There was water swirling around in the grey eyes now.

_Was this the tragedy that Erwin was talking about?_

"I got lost from everyone. Smoke everywhere. My legs were only very little; I didn't know where to go. I thought I was gonna go the same way my mama and papa did." Mikasa sighed, "Eren ran back in, with legs not much bigger than my little ones, and helped me find the way out."

She was silent.

Levi's blue eyes watched Mikasa's shoulders rise and fall for a few moments, but as he was about to get up, her hand grasped his sleeve tighter.

"I loved him, y'know?" Mikasa's voice was still now, tired. "I know he only sees me as his sister, or worse – the little stray cat he saved when we were both so young, but I loved him. How could he do this to me? How could he just marry me off without consulting me first?"

"You should never marry someone against your will."

It was Mikasa's turn to be surprised. "What's that you say, shorty?" His dangerously quiet tone had intrigued her.

"Never, ever allow yourself to be forced into a marriage, brat." Levi's eyes were as hard as flint as he flicked his sleeve out of her grasp. "My mothe –" He shook his head as if to clear it. "Never mind." Returning to his usual bored expression, he stood up and shook his head at Mikasa.

"You should really get back to bed." Levi growled, pausing, he added; "You're going to have a nice, splitting headache to look forward to tomorrow."

Mikasa nodded absently at his words and tried to stand up.

Only to have her knees buckle and sit her right back down again.

"Oi, brat." Levi sighed. He was never going to get his drink of water at this rate. "Don't tell me you can't get to your room."

"S'okay." Mikasa muttered as she put her head back onto the table. "I'll just sleep right here."

"You are not sleeping here." Levi hissed in her face. It was for her sake. As to why he cared, he didn't really have a clue.

"…Then," Mikasa opened one eye again and gave him a sly smile, "you can carry me to my room, can't you, shorty?"

* * *

"There you go." Levi muttered, dropping Mikasa on her bed unceremoniously. "Are you satisfied now?" Standing up straight, he groaned stretched his back. "You may not look it, but you sure are heavy."

Mikasa giggled; "It must be the weight of aaaaall th'alcohol I drank." She tossed her head a few times on her pillow, taking in her surroundings. Looking confused, she looked at Levi, then at the bed, then back at Levi.

"Am I…" she hiccupped, "sleeping with a _man_ tonight?" Before Levi could respond, Mikasa hooked a leg around his waist and pulled him down on top of her. With a grunt of surprise, he felt her press a chaste kiss on his lips while one hand tangled in his hair and the other tugged at his night gown. _That's it. She's out of her mind with drink._

Pushing away and holding Mikasa's wrists down, Levi whispered loudly; "Brat, what do you think you're doing?" This was wrong. So wrong. If anyone found them like this right now there could only be two outcomes: Either he marries the annoying brat, or she spends the end of her days in shame. Either outcome was not attractive.

Still looking confused, Mikasa was heard muttering to herself, "wh-what comes next?"

"What do you mean, next?" Levi asked lowly.

"The village women who come in to do the laundry were telling me this story one time." Mikasa wriggled her arms, but Levi just pinned her down tighter. "A story where there is a marriage and the couple goes to the same bed after – isn't that a strange thing to do, shorty?

Levi choked a little. "Yes, quite strange. So what happens after they… go to bed together?"

"What I just did right now, basically." Mikasa still looked perplexed, "The woman pulls the men down onto her, runs her hand through her hair, tries to remove his clothes…"

_This is too much._ "And then?"

"Then….then…" revelation dawned on Mikasa's face. "Do you remember now?" Levi asked.

"Yeah! Then they blow the candles out."

"The candles are already out, brat. It's late at night."

"And then… they wake up the next morning in each other's arms."

Levi almost fell on top of her. "I think the good ladies from your village may have omitted a part of that story."

Struggling to sit up, Mikasa raised an eyebrow; "I don't see a reason for them to do that."

"Because they – nevermind."

"But whhhhhy?"

"Get them to tell you the next time they come in to do the laundry." Levi let go of her wrists and sat up. "Go to sleep, brat. I need to rest too."

Mikasa blinked sleepily and yawned; "Do you need me to tell you a bedside story?"

"Thank you but no." Levi muttered as he made his way out of her room. "You've told quite the story tonight."

"Goodnight, _Shorty._"

"Goodnight, brat."

* * *

Thank you for all the R&R's keep them coming \o/


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews/faves/follows ;~; you have no idea how much they mean to me.

Haven't checked this chapter for errors yet v.v It's getting late - will probably get to it tomorrow and facepalm.

* * *

Chapter 5

Mikasa woke in the morning thinking that she'd gone blind overnight.

There was a painful splitting sensation in her head, and try as she might, her eyes would not open – darkness prevailed. Racking her mind for any inkling as to what happened last night, she found few hours before now shrouded in the same darkness as her sight. _Last thing that I remember was…_

Her mind froze at the mere thought of Eren's betrayal.

_Oh, get a grip Mikasa._

"Mikasa, get a grip." The familiar voice of Sasha echoed her own thoughts. "What Eren did to you last night was not _nice_, but come on." Mikasa felt the bedcovers being tugged off her body, and she curled up in reflex to the sudden drop in temperature. "The Mikasa I know is stronger than _that. _Do you want some cold water for your eyes?"

_So that's what happened._ Mikasa sat up and grimaced. _Did I really cry my eyes shut?_

"Thanks, Sasha." Mikasa could barely recognise her weak voice, feeling the cold water easing the swelling and dissolving her dried tears, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. It was probably just the shock last night." She blinked her eyes open. "Hey, Sasha…?" Mikasa stopped the brunette, who was about to take the vessel of water out the door.

"What is it, Mikasa?" Sasha turned questioningly.

"Do you…um." Mikasa clutched her aching head, "Know perhaps, what happened last night? You know, after the banquet?"

"I headed back to my room," Sasha blushed lightly, "…and I met this cute knight called Jean on the way. Why'd you want to know?"

"Nononono." Mikasa persisted, "I mean, congratulations and all. But, I was just wondering if you knew what _I_ did after everyone had left."

Sasha frowned. "No, as I said, I left straight after the banquet ended. But judging by your headache, you probably had a few too many drinks." She bent down and sniffed; "Yep, definitely alcohol." As Sasha straightened up again, there was confusion in her brown eyes. "The thing is, that amount of alcohol would probably have had you incapable of moving back to your own room… so the question is, how did you get here?"

"Ugh… maybe I stumbled up here in my stupor or something." Mikasa staggered up out of bed and started tugging on the layers of her dress. "I better get downstairs. They're having one of the first team fights the morning, aren't they?"

"Yeah. I think they've already started." Sasha resumed going out the door. "If you don't want to miss the last of the bloodshed, you better make your way down to the arena, fast."

* * *

Levi eyed the last person left standing on the other team. One hour into the match, he'd manage to deal enough disabling damage to all but one member – the rest of Levi's team remained unscathed and stupefied at the short black-haired man's abilities. This match had been too easy. Levi's defeated opponents mainly consisted of new knights, untested in real battle, some of them made knights through corruption. Easy targets. Looking through his visor, he noticed the blood splattered over his tunic. "Gross." Muttering, Levi made a mental note to himself – his page needs to use some extra sand to clean his chainmail tonight. Looking up, he calculated his next move to remove the final knight and win the game.

A strand of brown hair escaped the helmet of the knight, as he stood, panting slightly as he faced the overwhelming numbers of Levi's team. A knight on Levi's side made a step forward, only to be stopped by a sword in front of his face.

"The brat's mine, shithead." Levi's voice was low, dangerous. "Since I've claimed this battle for you lot, I think it's safe to say the last one is mine, yes?" He took the ensuing silence as a yes as he stepped forward.

"Lord Jaeger," Levi drawled, "How about we settle this, one on one? The numbers aren't _quite_ fair, as I'm sure you'll agree."

Eren strained to answer: the fight had been ferocious, and the entire arena had been dumbfounded by the power displayed by the shortest man of them all. He himself had barely managed to hold off the attacks up to this point. "If that's what you wish, Lord… I mean, Levi."

A glint ran down the two swords as they charged.

* * *

Breathless from running down to the arena while holding her head, Mikasa took stock of the scene in front of her. Two knights were engaged in battle while the rest looked on off one side. "Huh?" Mikasa had always been taught that melees were…well, melees. A free-for-all fight for knights to bash at each other.

"That's Eren and Levi in the arena right now." A voice sounded beside her. "Levi wiped everyone on Eren's side, and now they're going for one on one. I don't know why, to be honest, Levi's side could have finished Eren immediately." Mikasa turned to see their steward, Armin Arlet standing next to her. She clenched her fists and Armin shot her a glance. "I'm just speaking from an observer's point of view." He amended hurriedly, "Maybe Levi is doing this so Eren doesn't get too hurt."

_Clang!_

As Armin's voice fell, Eren's helmet was smashed off his head and landed in the dust of the arena. Now no one doubted that it was their host fighting against Levi. Mikasa lurched forward, only to be held back by Armin's hold on her arm. "Let _go_, Armin." She hissed as she tried to run forward. Armin shook his head and held on tighter.

"It'll do no good for you to run into the arena, Mikasa." He whispered back, "In what light do you think the other nobles will see Eren if you, a, forgive me, a _woman_ from his household ran into the arena to interrupt what they obviously see as a perfectly chivalrous fight?" Mikasa faltered and stilled, her face stormy. "And," Armin continued, "after what Eren announced last night, you're only offering yourself up for gossip if you jump in."

"Just stop, Armin!" Mikasa shook her arm. What Armin said was perfectly logical, as always. As much as she hated it, she'll have to watch this fight from the sidelines.

* * *

Meanwhile, Levi shifted his glance from the kneeling man in front of him to the brief scuffle between Mikasa and the blonde man next to her. A smirk formed unseen on his face. _Looks like the princess has woken up after her drunken rampage._ Thinking over the events of last night, Levi crouched down in front of Eren and grabbed him by the hair, shifting his battered face closer to his own.

"Oi, brat." He had no idea why he was talking to an opponent in the middle of a fight, but it was a chance to ask Eren questions that had been on his mind since last night. "You're obviously on good terms with your dear sister there. Who by the way, looks ready to kill me for marring your pretty face." Levi flicked his head, indicating the stand where Mikasa stood. "So why the hell would you force her into a marriage that she obviously doesn't want, huh?" When Eren just stared at him with those green eyes of his (circled by a pretty shade of purple and blue now, Levi thought, amused,) the shorter man gave out a 'tsk' and let go, turning to face the spectators.

"Oi." He took off his own helmet and shook out his hair. "I think the brat here is too battered to fight. I thought we were keeping this a clean tournament, Erwin?"

At Erwin's nod, a man with a reedy voice announced the victory of Levi's team.

* * *

"Hold it, you short bastard." Levi stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around as a familiar venomous voice sounded behind him. A hand clutched his shoulder and he looked at it nonchalantly. "Yes, _Ackerman_?" He remained stone faced as the hand tightened, fingernails digging into chainmail.

Standing behind him, Mikasa Ackerman's face was all thunder. "How _dare_ he" was all that was going through her mind once she saw the extent of Eren's wounds. When the woman didn't speak, Levi sighed and said "It was a fight, Ackerman. What were you expecting, everyone getting out of the fight with unblemished skin and clean hands? Eren couldn't win against me, you should just be thankful that it wasn't a real battle and we aren't enemies."

_Yet,_ he added silently.

"I'll never forgive you, shorty." Mikasa manage to hiss out. "Don't you forget that."

"Strange," Levi retorted, hiding a wince as the mention of 'shorty' brought back memories from the night before. "Last night you were refusing to speak to Eren, yet today when I beat him in a fight you immediately turn on me?"

Mikasa snarled, "There was no need for you to beat him up that bad to win, and you know it."

"It's all for show, Mikasa _dear_." Levi snorted, "What's a tournament for if not for the entertainment of the guests? Unhand me now, before I make you regret it." Pulling her hands from his shoulders, he stalked off down the corridor, throwing words over his shoulder as he disappeared from her sight; "Oh, by the way – thank goodness you got over that drunken episode last night. You should really thank me sometime for saving your ass from a shitload of embarrassment…"

Mikasa's frame trembled with fury and confusion. "Just _what_ happened last night?!" she yelled down the empty hallway.

* * *

\o/


	6. Chapter 6

Writer's block bleugh.

Sorry if this chapter isn't up to standard ;~; I'll try make it up to you, I promise D:

* * *

Chapter 6

Eren hissed as Mikasa applied clean water to a cut on his face. As she tended to his wounds, neither of them said anything: Eren averted his eyes whenever their gazes met, and Mikasa was lost in her own world, trying to delve into her lost memories of last night. After that fight, some sneered at the one-sided loss of Eren's team, others who were more familiar with Levi patted Eren on the back for holding his own against such a strong soldier. Amongst the latter were Erwin and Hange.

"It's no embarrassment to lose to Levi, Eren." Erwin had said to them afterwards, "To the few of us who have seen him in combat, he is undoubtedly one of the most talented fighters our kingdom has to offer." Hange chimed in; "You're still very young to this game, Eren. But I can see already – you've got potential."

Eren had nodded a silent thanks; he was too bruised and battered to say much. Mikasa caught up to him when he had dragged his tired body halfway through the castle. She had said nothing, and the thunderous look on her face told him he should keep his mouth shut. It wasn't like he was in her good books at the moment, with his announcement of her eligibility for marriage and all. Eren confessed he felt bad about it: but what was he supposed to do? Mikasa would never agree if Eren had talked to her about it first, and he wasn't about to let his sister waste the best years of her life hoping for him to see her as something more than a sibling. It was impossible.

"Mikasa…?" Eren ventured as Mikasa moved on to tend to his arms, the gesture reminded him of the times she'd tended to her when they were young. The barest "hmm?" was all he got as a response; nevertheless, he carried on.

"I'm sor – "A sharp glance from the girl stopped him in his tracks. However, this time Eren refused to look away. _It was for your own good, Mikasa._ Green met grey as they stared at each other for what seemed like hours, each holding their own ground.

"You know why I did it, Mikasa." Eren's quiet interruption to their silence created a crack in Mikasa's strong demeanour. Of course she knew. No matter how she could convince or pretend otherwise, the man she would one day marry would not be the boy in front of her.

She knew all right.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but refused to spill over as Eren gathered her in his arms in a comforting embrace. Resting her head against his shoulder, she gave a small nod.

* * *

"It's been a while since I've come down here." Mikasa muttered to herself as she stepped into the moonlit courtyard. Somehow, sleeping late had been the normal routine for the last week or so, not giving her the chance to practice her sword skills in the shadow of a sleeping castle.

It was around midnight; the height of the moon above told her that. Tossing and turning on her bed with no sleep coming to her, Mikasa made the decision to come and vent her melancholy with a bit of physical activity. Dressed in a tunic and a pair of comfortable breeches, she breathed a sigh of contentment as she eyed the straw man down the length of the gleaming sword. As she slashed at her target, the practised movements loosened the tension in her body, allowing her to move with increasing grace and precision. As the last fragments of straw fell to the ground, she sighed, straightening up to allow herself a stretch.

Only to freeze when slow claps were heard behind her.

"Impressive." A familiar low voice turned all the sweat on her body into ice.

* * *

Levi paused his claps, eyeing the figure in front of him. He had been in a bad mood when he awoke in the middle of the night, _again_, so he decided to take a stroll to ease his annoyance. His confrontation with Mikasa over the fight with Eren had left him pissed off: the ungrateful wrench was so blinded by her one-sided attachment to her brother that she could barely see sense. After the kick he got from mentioning her drunken night, Levi had tsk'ed to himself – the girl was clever and she had sound values, unlike the other featherbrained individuals he had met in his visit to the royal castle. It was such a pity she was so goddamned _stubborn._

"Looks like you could do with a sparring partner," Levi said to the person in front of him. "A straw man is hardly going to prepare you for an opponent who can fight back."

The man didn't answer, only tugged a kerchief out of his pocket to wrap around the bottom half of his face. Levi frowned. What kind of man carries a _kerchief_ while practicing swordsmanship at night,especially one that still shows up red under the moonlight? Guessing the man was residing in the castle but didn't want his identity known for whatever reason – his status doesn't allow it? His wife doesn't like it? It didn't really matter to Levi, who just wanted to blow some steam.

"Look," Levi began, "I don't really care who you are. I just need an opponent right now to fight against. There have been some people around being a big-ass pain in the neck, so what do you say?"

* * *

Behind her makeshift mask, Mikasa was panicking and cursing her luck. Firstly, the fact that _anyone_ was up at this time, taking a stroll around the castle. Secondly, that one person taking the stroll had to be _Levi_ of all people. And now he was offering to fight her. _What did I do to deserve all this bad karma?_ However, at the present moment she had no choice to accept his offer.

Nodding her head, she lifted her sword. Her breath hitching as she watched Levi draw his sword slowly. Mikasa's mind sharpened, dispelling her apprehension as they gripped sword handles and charged at each other. Matching him step for step, slash for slash, she felt the blood rushing through her veins as metallic clangs rang through the air. This was completely different to slashing at a bundle of straw, it made her feel _alive_.

It was strange that it was the short man who beat up Eren earlier making her feel this way.

Mikasa faltered as she registered the thought, leaving an opening for her opponent. With a glint in his ice-blue eyes, Levi pulled his sword upwards, causing Mikasa to stagger back and fall to the ground, the tip of his blade a mere hand's width away from her neck. Panting, she glanced up at him as he lowered his weapon and reached out a hand.

"Not bad." There was muted respect in his expression. "You're probably one of the better swordsmen I've seen around"

"…Thanks." Mikasa made her voice sound gruffer, deeper, to disguise herself. Ignoring his hand, she struggled up herself.

Levi eyed her with curiosity. "I won't question you on why you hide your face. It's none of my business –though," he sheathed his sword. "Perhaps you could consider fighting on my side someday." He nodded slightly, then turned and walked off, leaving Mikasa on her own.

Dumbfounded, the girl looked from the sword in her hand to the retreating back of Levi.

* * *

Going somewhere without internet for a few days :/ might take slightly longer to bring you chapter 7.

I _will_ take a notebook and take longer writing it thought ;~; hopefully I can make a non-crappy chapter.

R&R for virtual hugs \o/


End file.
